This invention relates to an improved clipper mechanism and more particularly to a clipper mechanism of the type wherein a main drive cylinder is utilized to simultaneously close the channel gate and drive the clip punch.
In the past, various patents have disclosed structure which provides a punch mechanism for driving a clip subsequent to gathering of material to be clipped and formation of a clip channel by a gate member. Such clipper mechanisms gather material to be clipped and hold the material in proximity to a clip die positioned in the path of travel of a clip driven by a punch. The material gathering and displacement mechanism is generally a gate operated by an air cylinder. As the gate gathers the material, it simultaneously completes formation of a channel for the clip.
A separate air cylinder generally operates the punch which drives the clip about the gathered material. Typical prior art patents disclosing such structure include Tipper, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,394,528, 3,543,378 and 2,880,419.
As stated above, the known prior art patents disclose formation of the channel for guiding the clip by closure of a gate which is effected by a mechanical or manually operated gate control mechanism separate from the drive mechanism for the clip punch. Such prior art apparatus does not generally disclose a mechanical linkage connecting a channel forming gate and a clip punch with the same drive cylinder. The present invention, however, provides such an apparatus.